Venganza de Halloween
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡31 de Octubre! ¡De nuevo es Halloween! Y ahora hay ven-gan-za. Tres sílabas ¡Qué dulce palabra! Así es, los alumnos buscaban venganza por la broma de sus maestros hace ya un año. ¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado? -Continuación de "Pesadilla de Halloween"-
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¡Oh sí! Hoy es 31 de Octubre. ¿Y qué con eso? ¡Pues que se celebra el día de Halloween, noche de brujas o como quieran llamarlo! Disfraces, disfraces y más disfraces. Unos sumamente originales y otros, que se ven por doquier. Sí, los niños se la pasan la noche entera pidiendo dulces de casa en casa gritando "¡¿Dulce o truco?" ¿Pero quién dijo que sólo lo celebran los niños?

Las ideas van cambiando conforme pasa el tiempo, las bromas pueden llegar a volverse más complicadas, ¿y quién dice que alguien no puede disfrutar de un buen caramelo?

Ha pasado ya un año desde que los shinobis de Konoha y algunos de Suna, ¡cayeron en una trampa puesta por sus propios maestros y líderes! Ah, pero para ellos el significado del Halloween será otro esta vez. ¡VEN-GAN-ZA! Tres simples sílabas que expresan todo lo que sienten. Oh sí, vienen ideando su ingenioso plan desde hace ya varios meses. Todo está fríamente calculado. Absolutamente TODO. Pero, ¿de que tratará todo eso? ¿Sus maestros realmente podrán ser engañados? ¿O terminarán escarmentados de nuevo?

¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos?


	2. Venganza de Halloween Parte I

_Sí…lo sé…estamos a un paso de Navidad y Halloween fue hace mucho u.u. En verdad lo siento, no tuve tiempo de hacer absolutamente nada de lo que me gusta este semestre, me dejaban muchísima tarea y trabajos :S. Y de hecho salí de la escuela hace una semana, pero estaba terminando un dibujo y cuando iba a escribir…se me fue la inspiración porque me asaltaron u.u. Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí, un poquito tarde pero pues espero y todavía les guste este especial._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. Y lo de Halloween…pues es pura tradición, digo yo._

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. Este será un three-shot ubicado en el Shippuden, donde crean que mejor se desarrollaría el Halloween.

8. **EL PUNTO MÁS IMPORTANTE. **Esta historia es una continuación del pasado fic "Pesadilla de Halloween", puesto que en ella intervendrán situaciones de ésta última, además de mi OC, Hayashi Haruka.

9. ¡Vamos por la comedia!

_Trois…deux…un…¡venez sur! xD_

**

* * *

Venganza de Halloween. Parte I.**

Dicen que la venganza es algo malo. Ah, pero un pequeño desquite…no significa nada, ¿o sí? Sólo haremos que la persona sienta lo mismo que nos hizo. ¿Acaso trae problemas? Claro que no, ¿verdad? Hace un año que los shinobis fueron asustados, ahora es momento de tomar revancha y asustar a "alguien".

-o-o-o-

_30 de Octubre._

-Así que la vieja Tsunade lo ha vuelto a hacer, ¿eh? –comentó un Uzumaki con una invitación similar a la del año pasado para la fiesta de Halloween.

-Tal como lo estuvimos planeando todo este tiempo –respondió la peli-rosa con una sonrisa un tanto maléfica.

-¿Entonces sí aplicaremos nuestra pequeña venganza? –inquirió Sai.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó el Inuzuka-. ¡Ya nos la pagarán por habernos asustado el año anterior!

-P-Pero…¿de verdad funcionará? –preguntó tímidamente una oji-perla.

-¡Hinata! Por supuesto que funcionará –contestó Ino muy segura-. Todo nos saldrá perfecto.

-Supongo que seré excluido de este asunto –dio el Aburame resignado.

-Claro que no –respondió un chico con cara aburrida-. Esto será problemático pero sería mejor que nos ayudaras.

-Es cierto Shino –intervino el Akimichi-. Tú estabas en el hospital cuando fue Halloween el año pasado, pero te aseguro que si hubieras ido con nosotros, tendrías tantas ganas de vengarte como las que tenemos ahora.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y el domador de chicos finalmente accedió a colaborar.

-¡Chicos! –gritó una voz a lo lejos-. ¡Hemos interceptado el halcón mensajero de Suna! –TenTen llegó corriendo para informar a sus amigos.

Neji y Lee llegaron tras ella.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el rubio emocionado.

-Ellos vendrán –contestó el Hyuuga-. Tsunade-sama les envió invitaciones tal como hace un año.

-¿Y cuándo llegarán? –cuestionó Sakura.

-¡Las promesas que prometieron se cumplirán! –exclamó la bestia verde de Konoha mientras los demás lo miraban raro-. Gaara dice que si no hay retrasos, estarán aquí a más tardar esta tarde, y que nos ayudarán en todo lo que necesitemos ¡para el plan maestro!

-¿Lo ves Hinata? –volvió a decir la Yamanaka-. Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a lo que planeamos.

-D-De acuerdo.

-Entonces será mejor ir preparando lo que necesitemos para esta tarde –aclaró Kiba impaciente.

-Y será mejor que Tsunade-sama no se entere que los de la Arena llegarán hoy –habló Sai.

-Eso es lo que menos debe preocuparnos –respondió el Nara-. Alistémonos ya.

-o-o-o-

_Y en la tarde del 30 de Octubre…_

-¡Gaara! –exclamó Naruto-. ¡Qué bueno que llegan a tiempo!

-Sí, hola Naruto.

-¡Ahh! El viaje fue muy cansado –dijo una rubia con cuatro coletas estirándose.

-¡Temari-san! –gritaron todas las chicas al unísono.

-¿No les hace falta alguien? –preguntó Lee buscando una cara pintada.

-Sí… -el Kazekage miró hacia atrás-. No deben tardar en llegar.

-¿Deben? –inquirió Sai.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que Haruka (_Oh sí, ¡mi OC!) _iba a perderse esto? –comentó la Sabaku No arqueando una ceja.

-¿Pero no se suponía que Haruka estaba en una misión fuera de Suna? –preguntó la Hyuuga.

-Así es –dijo el Kage-. Pero terminó lo más rápido posible para venir.

-¡Esto es mejor aún! –gritó la Yamanaka.

-¿Y dónde están? –cuestionó Chouji.

-Vienen atrás –respondió el pelirrojo-. Tenían que arreglar unas cosas antes de salir y partieron después que nosotros.

-Bien, ¿entonces qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –Temari también estaba ansiosa-. ¿Uhm? ¿Y a ellos qué les pasó? –dirigió su mirada a dos hombres que estaban dormidos cerca de la entrada.

-Ah, son Kotetsu e Izumo –respondió Neji-. No podíamos dejar que vieran que ustedes llegarían hoy porque irían a avisarle de inmediato a Tsunade-sama.

-Mhm, bien pensado –comentó la Sabaku No con burla.

-¡Yo! –saludó un chico a la entrada de la aldea.

-¡Kankuro! –exclamaron algunos.

-¡Tuve que reducir mi misión de cuatro días a dos para poder llegar! –habló una peli-violeta-. ¡Qué estrés!

-Un número –murmuró el Uzumaki burlándose.

La mayoría lo miraron extraño.

-¡Sí! Ella dijo "qué-es-tres", ¡pues un número! ¡Jaja! –y Sakura lo golpeó en la cabeza-. ¡Eso duele Sakura-chan!

-¡Te lo mereces por idiota!

-Que bueno que estás aquí Haruka –dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿y ya notaron que siempre llega junto con Kankuro? –comentó el Inuzuka con picardía.

-Uyyyy –se oyó fuertemente.

Ambos aludidos miraron hacia lados opuestos.

-Yo sólo ayudaba a Kankuro con algunas cosas para mañana –contestó la Hayashi resignada.

-Ajá… -murmuró Ino con sátira torciendo los ojos.

-E-Entonces, ¿vamos a terminar todo hoy? –cuestionó Hinata.

-Parece que también finalizaremos los detalles mañana –respondió el domador de insectos.

-Lo único que nos falta es encontrar un lugar realmente espeluznante –habló el Nara.

-Y alguien que nos haga el favor de hablar con Tsunade-sama –continuó Chouji.

-¿A qué se refieren? –inquirió TenTen-. Nos perdimos de los últimos detalles.

-Supongo que quieren a alguien que le pida a Tsunade-sama sobre la investigación de la "supuesta casa" –respondió Neji.

-Espero que también se lo pidan a Shizune y a los demás, también me quiero vengar de ellos –dijo Lee.

-Claro que también estarán involucrados –dijo la Haruno.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces? –habló el pelirrojo-. Nos hablaron de lo general, pero tampoco conocemos los detalles.

-Es fácil –contestó Shikamaru-. Vamos a buscar un lugar que esté un poco "desarreglado", por así decirlo y haremos que alguien le pida de favor a la Godaime que vaya a investigar junto con Shizune, Gai, Kakashi y Yamato, ya que últimamente hay "extraños sucesos".

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que la Hokage accederá? –preguntó Kankuro un tanto desconfiado.

-Esa es la parte difícil –habló Kiba-. Por eso necesitamos a alguien que de verdad la convenza para que vaya ella en persona.

-No suena tan complicado –comentó Temari-. Si de verdad la persona suena desesperada, estoy segura que la Godaime cooperará.

-Ah, por cierto –intervino Haruka cambiando de tema-. Trajimos la cabeza –dijo sonriendo mostrando un rostro casi verde mientras lo sostenía por el cabello.

-¡Ahhh! –gritó el Uzumaki casi desmayándose.

-¡Tranquilo Naruto! –exclamó TenTen-. Es sólo una cabeza falsa.

-¿En serio? –dijo acercándose un poco-. Pero se ve tan real.

-Es por ello que nos demoramos más en llegar –contestó el mediano de los Sabaku No-. Haruka y yo estábamos arreglado unas cuantas marionetas para usar y esa cosa… -decía mientras apuntaba a la cabeza.

-Buen trabajo chicos –admitió sinceramente Lee.

-Entonces, ¡en marcha! –gritó el Uzumaki mientras todos asentían.

-o-o-o-

-¿Estás seguro que aquí vive, Shino? –preguntaba Naruto viendo la escalofriante casa.

-Así es –respondió el Aburame-. Ella es una de las mejores curanderas de nuestro clan y claramente, una de las más terroríficas, de seguro ella podrá ayudarnos.

-¿Y si usamos esto como el lugar para asustar? –recomendó la peli-rosa-. Ya de por sí da miedo.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí? –preguntó Sai.

-Shino dice que aquí hay una señora que conoce de un lugar muy aterrador y que nos puede ser de utilidad –contestó Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba hacia la casa.

-E-Esto da miedo –dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien –trató de animarla la Yamanaka.

Tocaron a la puerta mientras ésta se abría lentamente segundos después acompañada de un rechinido en el suelo.

-Huele a tienda –aclaró TenTen.

-Parece que no hay nadie aquí –indicó Shikamaru.

-Y qué tal si… -el Akimichi, al dar un paso al frente, se topó con una no muy agradable sorpresa.

Unos cráneos cayeron colgando del techo.

-¡Ahhhh! –gritó la mayoría y Naruto casi se vuelve a desmayar.

-¡Jajajaja! –una risa macabra se oyó por todo el lugar mientras Shino permanecía en su lugar, esperando-. ¿Quién osa entrar aquí, a mi casa?

Las sombras dieron paso a una anciana de estatura baja, con unos grandes lentes y cabello largo canoso, alborotado.

-Señora Sasaki –habló el domador de insectos.

-¡Oh, Shino! ¡Qué gusto verte! Dime muchacho, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Necesito que me haga un favor a mí y a mis amigos.

-¡Claro! Lo que sea por el clan Aburame.

Después de explicarle lo que pasaba, la anciana accedió a ayudarlos.

-Entonces, ¿sabe de un lugar como ése? –preguntó el Hyuuga.

-Pero claro –contestó la Sasaki-. ¿Conocen la calle "Hospital"? –preguntó mientras todos asentían a excepción de los de Suna-. Ah, pues esa no es. ¡Jajaja!

-Pero que señora tan agradable… -murmuró Kankuro a sus hermanos y a Haruka con un tic en el ojo.

-Ahora veo por qué Shino es tan raro –comentó también la Hayashi.

-Lo que deben hacer –continuó la anciana-. Es caminar una cuadra a la derecha de esa calle, encontrarán una casa muy grande, abandonada hace mucho por la familia Mazami. Estoy segura de que les será de mucha ayuda.

-¿Y sobre ir a hablar con la Hokage? –inquirió Lee.

-Tampoco se preocupen por eso, yo me encargaré de que Tsunade-sama vaya personalmente sin que interfiera ningún chuunin ni genin.

-De acuerdo –aclaró el Aburame-. Se lo agradezco mucho.

-No hay de qué muchacho. Salúdame a tu familia y ahora, la señora Sasaki tiene que irse… -y dicho esto, volvió a desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

-Gracias a Kami, la señora Sasaki olía a perro muerto –habló Temari mientras otros asentían con ella.

-o-o-o-

-Supongo que ésta es la casa –habló Gaara viendo hacia una morada casi destrozada, cubierta de maleza y madera que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento.

-En efecto –aclaró el Aburame-. Es ésta.

-En serio da miedo –comentó Naruto.

-Espero que de verdad se asusten –comentó la peli-rosa por lo bajo.

-¡Bien! ¡Vayamos por todo y comencemos con nuestro plan! –gritó Shikamaru a la vez que los demás se ponían a trabajar.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

Sí, lo sé, estuvo algo corto, pero estará mejor en los próximos capítulos. De verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, espero que me perdonen T_T._

_Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ojalá sea mañana o en dos días más. Ah y sobre mi OC, Hayashi Haruka, si quieren conocer más sobre ella, pueden pasarse a leer mi otro fic "El Pasado en la Arena". Gracias y hasta entonces. _


	3. Venganza de Halloween Parte II

_¡Hola a todos otra vez! Lamento de nuevo la tardanza. Pero son vacaciones y tengo muchas cosas que hacer…jeje…^^''''. De verdad agradezco sus reviews y no crean que yo dejo olvidados mis fics, ¡yo siempre los terminaré, sin importar nada! Eso sonó cursi…xD. Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de esta escalofriante aventura. Veamos si se queda en dos partes…o me alcanza para la otra. _

**

* * *

Venganza de Halloween. Parte II.**

-o-o-o-

_31 de Octubre, por la mañana._

_-_¿Ya mero terminamos? –preguntó Naruto viendo la casa "elegida" llena de marionetas traídas por Kankuro, telarañas e insectos.

-Ya casi, sólo faltan algunos detalles –contestó su compañera peli-rosa.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –inquirió Sai.

-Supongo que los objetos que trajeron Kankuro y Haruka –respondió el Inuzuka.

-¿Y siempre van a utilizar el polvo pica-pica? –preguntó la oji-perla.

-¿Polvo pica-pica? –cuestionó Shino-. ¿Para qué quieren polvo pica-pica?

-No lo sé –indicó la Yamanaka-. Pero creo que sería buena idea utilizarlo.

-Sí…hablando de eso… -interrumpió otro chico-. Tengan cuidado con esa cosa. El polvo pica-pica es muy problemático.

-¿Por qué Shikamaru? –le preguntó Chouji.

-Porque cuando se te cae –respondió Neji en voz del Nara-. Se siente horrible allá abajo…¿verdad Shikamaru?

El Nara sólo asintió con la cabeza y los demás los miraron asustados.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que esto será todo –habló TenTen-. ¿Qué disfraces usarán chicos?

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí.

-¡Yo usaré mi traje de Sweeney Todd! –exclamó el marionetista-. ¡Tal como dije el año pasado!

-¡¿En serio lo conseguiste? –gritó su hermana sorprendida-. ¡¿Pero cómo?

-Ya ves…unos cuantos favorcillos –después de eso se acercó a la Hayashi para murmurarle algo al oído-. Haruka…si alguna vez llega a nuestra casa un fulano con apellido Kobayashi…

-Ah, genial, casi se apellida como yo –interrumpió la peli-violeta.

-Es en serio –le reclamó el castaño-, si algún día, ese tipo se aparece por nuestra casa buscando a Temari…¡dile que yo no le prometí una cita con ella!

Haruka soltó una risa.

-De acuerdo, no se lo diré…pero puede que use eso en contra tuya algún día… -respondió mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Sí! ¡La llama de la juventud se vengará hoy por la noche de aquellos que nos hicieron el mal el año pasado! –gritó Lee de repente.

-Eso me sonó a un fragmento sacado de la biblia… -murmuró el Kazekage por lo bajo.

-¿En dónde vamos a colocar la cabeza? –preguntó Naruto.

-Supongo que la colgaremos en el techo y con la ayuda de Kankuro, la haremos desaparecer rápidamente para que Tsunade-sama y los demás no sospechen nada –respondió Sakura.

-Claro –contestó el mediano de los Sabaku No-. Déjenme la maniobra de todo a mí.

-¿Y en dónde está el decapitado? –inquirió Sai.

-C-Creo que está en la casa de Shikamaru –murmuró le oji-perla.

-Claro que no –respondió el Nara-. Ino es la que la tiene.

-Sí… -murmuró la rubia-. Pero yo no pienso traerla. Hay que esconderla en la chaqueta de Shino.

-¿Y por qué en la mía? –contestó sorprendido el Aburame.

-Creo que eres el que tiene más espacio allí adentro –contestó Chouji mientras comía una bolsa de frituras.

El domador de insectos sólo bajó la mirada mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-o-o-o-

Después de otros arreglos, Shino apareció con la famosa "obra maestra".

-Maldición –exclamó el Hyuuga-. La veo más real que ayer.

-Ya en serio –comentó TenTen-. ¿Cómo rayos la hicieron?

Haruka y Kankuro se miraron entre sí.

-No quieren saber –respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Un momento… -comentó la de las cuatro coletas-. No mataron a nadie para hacer esto, ¿verdad? –cuestionó preocupada a su amiga y a su hermano.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza mientras Temari volvía a respirar tranquilamente.

-Qué importa qué tan real se vea –dijo Lee-. Lo único que debería preocuparnos es cómo la vamos a colgar en el techo –y todos voltearon a ver el lugar que tendría unos 5 metros de altura.

-Tengo una idea –murmuró el pelirrojo.

-o-o-o-

-¡Gracias Gaara! –exclamaba el Uzumaki con sarcasmo-. ¡Grandes ideas las tuyas!

-Lo sé –respondió descaradamente el Kazekage.

-Y…¿me va a doler? –cuestionó Naruto consternado.

-o-o-o-

-No sé para qué pregunté –Naruto estaba atado a una cuerda por la cintura, la cual se sostenía de un poste y era jalada por sus amigos para elevarlo en lo alto con la cabeza en sus manos.

-¡Bien Naruto! –gritó la peli-rosa-. ¡Coloca la cabeza en el centro!

Después de varios intentos fallidos, el Uzumaki logró el cometido, dando el aspecto que alguien se había ahorcado y su cuerpo había sido separado del cráneo. Todo esto, con un semblante realmente tenebroso.

-¡Listo! –gritó a la vez que los que lo habían jalado soltaban la cuerda y lo hacían caer.

-¡Ahhh! –el alarido del rubio fue seguido por un fuerte golpe, aterrizando sentado en el suelo.

-¡Jajaja! –se burló Kiba mientras Akamaru lo acompañaba en su burla-. ¡Se pegó en la Ignacia!

Todos lo vieron raramente.

-¿Qué? –reclamó el Inuzuka-. Naruto se acaba de pegar en una Ignacia.

Los demás siguieron sin entender.

-Ignacia –comenzó a explicar el chico-. Abreviación de "nacha", sinónimo de nalga, trasero, sentaderas, ¡el orgullo!

-Ya pues, ya te entendimos –lo calló el Nara.

-¡Auxilio! –exclamó Chouji asustado-. ¡Me tragué un botón!

-Pues ni modo –contestó Sai-. Muérete.

-¡Qué cruel! –gritó la Hyuuga.

-¡Sálvenme! –volvió a gritar el Akimichi con algunos tonos morados en su rostro-. ¡Nunca más volveré a comer botones!

-¡Cálmate! –vociferó Ino tratando de sacar el objeto apretándole el estómago, pero simplemente no funcionaba.

La Haruno apretó un puño.

-¡Shannaro! –gritó dándole un puñetazo por la espalda a la vez que un botón de color amarillo salía volando por los aires.

-Cof, cof –tosía el Akimichi recuperando sus colores-. Gracias Sakura…_mierda…creo que mi columna se movió cinco centímetros…_

-No hay de qué –respondió la peli-rosa con una sonrisa.

-Contéstame algo –interrumpió Shino-. ¿Por qué rayos te tragaste un botón?

-Lo vi en el suelo –dijo Chouji-. Y pensé que se me había caído una fritura.

-Bueno… -intervino Shikamaru cambiando el tema-. Creo que ya hemos terminado. Nos veremos a las ocho en punto afuera del departamento de Naruto.

-¿Dónde rayos queda? –preguntó Temari.

-¿Saben dónde está Ichiraku Ramen? –cuestionó el Hyuuga.

-No –respondió la peli-violeta.

-Ah bueno, pues está como a tres cuadras –siguió Neji.

Los cuatro de Suna lo miraron desconcertados.

-No se preocupen –habló TenTen-. Yo iré por ustedes.

-Gracias –le dijo sinceramente el kage.

-¡Bien! ¡La llama de la juventud está que arde! –gritó la bestia verde de Konoha-. ¡Los veré a todos en la noche!

-o-o-o-

_31 de Octubre, por la noche._

-¡Naruto! –gritaba una peli-rosa vestida de policía-. ¡Baja ya de una buena vez!

-Haré que venga con mi varita mágica, ¡abracadabra! –Sai apuntó con el pedazo de madera hacia la ventana del apartamento del Uzumaki.

-El hecho de que estés vestido como Harry Potter –comentó Kiba-, no significa que tendrás sus poderes.

-Ni tú los de Wolverine –contestó el Aburame con un disfraz de calabaza que le cubría la parte inferior de la cara.

-Déjenlo –interrumpió Neji con una voz ronca-, lo que pasa es que está celoso porque su disfraz no es tan original.

-¿Qué has dicho, Darth Vader? –inquirió Shino arqueando una ceja por encima de sus lentes oscuros.

-C-Chicos –dijo Hinata con un traje de Tinker Bell-. No peleen por favor.

-Recuerden que estamos aquí para vengarnos –habló la Yamanaka, que llevaba una túnica blanca y alas-, no para ver quién gana el premio por mejor disfraz.

Ambos shinobis se calmaron.

-Entonces –indicó Shikamaru con un disfraz de Batman-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Naruto? Esto es demasiado problemático.

-Pero si su casa es el punto de reunión –comentó el Akimichi de diablo-. ¿Cómo rayos es que no ha salido?

-o-o-o-

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! –gritaba desesperado el Uzumaki desde el interior del baño-. ¡Me quedé atorado!

-o-o-o-

-Mhm.. –se quejaba la Haruno-. Bueno, mientras, hay que esperar a los demás.

-Allá viene TenTen acompañada de los de la Arena –habló Sai.

-¿TenTen? –preguntó Kiba-. ¿Dónde?

-La que viene al frente vestida de samurái –contestó la Hyuuga.

-Ups…pensé que era un hombre.

-Mejor ni le digas que pensaste eso –contestó el Aburame-. Si no, de seguro te mata con más armas de las que tiene.

-¡Chicos! –gritó la aludida por delante.

-Qué bueno que llegan –dijo la Yamanaka cruzada de brazos.

-¡Yo! Amo este disfraz –habló Kankuro con su ya mencionado traje de Sweeney Todd.

-Presumido –contestó su hermana, vestida de Gatúbela.

-¡Wow, Haruka! –exclamó el Akimichi-. ¡Te ves increíble!

-Je, gracias –respondió la Hayashi que venía al estilo árabe.

El marionetista volteó la mirada a otro lugar.

-Kankuro se puso celoso –se burló Shikamaru por lo bajo.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó el aludido-. Debes estar bromeado.

-Ya dejen de discutir –continuó el pelirrojo con voz autoritaria-. El César se los ordena.

-El hecho de que seas Kazekage, no te convierte en el César –respondió la peli-violeta.

-Y bien… -siguió Temari-. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Esperando a Naruto –contestó Shino.

-Hace falta alguien más –murmuró el Hyuuga-. ¿Dónde está la llama de la juventud?

-¡Cierto! –exclamó TenTen-. ¿Y Lee?

-Genial –dijo la peli-rosa-. Ahora nos faltan dos.

-¡Rasengan! –se escuchó una explosión seguida de un golpe.

-¿Naruto? –inquirió Sai.

-¡Aaaaaaah! –el Uzumaki cayó por la ventana estrellándose con Wolverine.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Kiba-. ¡Quítate de encima!

El rubio se puso de pie, tenía la cabeza atorada en un traje negro donde estaban pintados varios huesos.

-¡Chicos! –exclamaba el Uzumaki-. ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

-N-Naruto-kun –dijo la oji-perla con timidez-. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Me atoré en al traje mientras me lo ponía –respondió el chico-. Después, traté de sacarlo y me quedé encerrado en el baño así que utilicé un Rasengan para salir, ¡pero sigo atorado y el aire se me termina!

Entre muchos jalaron hacia abajo para liberar la cabeza del Uzumaki hasta que éste pudo volver a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¡Gracias! –gritó recuperando su color y colocándose bien una máscara.

Dicho esto, regresó al apartamento y volvió con una guadaña de plástico en manos.

-Bien, hora de vengarnos –dijo empezando a caminar.

-¡Oi! Espera, todavía falta Lee –contestó el Akimichi.

Y como por arte de magia, apareció una "flor".

-¡Chicos! –vociferaba Lee mientras todos lo veían con los ojos como platos-. Lamento llegar tarde, mi llama de la juventud no se decidía por un disfraz.

-Oh… -dijo Hinata.

-Por… -continuó la Yamanaka.

-¡Kami! –finalizó gritando TenTen.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso? –exclamó el oji-perla.

-Ya… -dijo el Nara-. Hemos perdido a Lee.

-Su canoa no se ha volteado… -continuó Kiba-. ¡Se ha hundido por completo!

-¿A qué se refieren? –le murmuró Haruka a los tres hermanos.

-A que se ha cambiado de bando –le respondió el marionetista.

-Ah…sí te lo creo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba Lee por la mirada de sus amigos.

-Tú… -habló Sakura con un tic en el ojo.

-¡¿Acaso estás loco? –gritó el Hyuuga-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste vestirte de flor?

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? –inquirió el aludido con el mismo expándex que usaba siempre, pero de un verde más fosforescente, acompañado de seis pétalos rosas colgando de su cintura.

-Yo no lo conozco –habló el pelirrojo.

-Si preguntan… –dijo Naruto-, Lee se cayó de un árbol cuando era niño.

-Bien, entonces vámonos ya –habló el Nara sin darle importancia mientras todos comenzaban a caminar.

-Oi, Naruto –dijo Lee-. Te juego unas carreras.

-¡Ja! ¡Claro!

-o-o-o-

_31 de Octubre, detrás del salón de la fiesta._

_-_No puedo creer que perdí contra un chico floreadito… -decía el Uzumaki por lo bajo.

-Tan sólo era un juego –le contestó Ino sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Así es, N-Naruto-kun –siguió la Hyuuga-. Además, con ese disfraz no te puedes mover mucho.

_-_Sí, tienen razón. Bueno, ya sabemos que hacer –dijo Naruto cambiando el tema y haciendo un sello-. ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Suna Bunshin no Jutsu! –Gaara creó una réplica suya, de sus hermanos y de Haruka-. Mientras no les caiga agua encima, estará todo bien.

-Dejemos que los clones hagan el trabajo –habló la peli-rosa-. ¡Ya saben qué hacer!

Todos respondieron al mismo tiempo y entraron al salón de fiestas, actuando como si fueran los verdaderos.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo Sai mientras partían en dirección a la casa "maldita".

-Sólo esperemos que la señora Sasaki haga bien su trabajo –comentó Wolverine.

-No te preocupes –respondió el Aburame-. Todo saldrá bien.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

¡Creo que sí habrá tercera parte! ^^_

_Todos los personajes para disfraces citados; Harry Potter, Wolverine, Tinker Bell, Batman, Darth Vader, Sweeney Todd, El César, Gatúbela, entre otros, no son de mi propiedad, sólo los renté un ratito._

_Bueno, ya sé que hoy es Navidad xD, de verdad que me tardé. Espero que aún así les haya gustado, nos leemos en la siguiente parte. Me hubiera gustado hacer otro especial de navidad, pero ya de verdad mi cerebro no sirve xD. ¡Que tengan una muy feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos y hasta la próxima! :D_


	4. Venganza de Halloween Parte III

_Uff…este…jeje…feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz día de reyes y feliz cumpleaños, si es que fue su cumpleaños en los últimos días XD. De verdad lamento la demora, ya sé que es muy tarde como para andar terminando mi tontería de halloween, pero de verdad, tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer, y ya por fin terminé, así que terminemos esta venganza_

**

* * *

Venganza de Halloween. Parte III.**

Los shinobis se dirigían hacia la mansión Mazami.

-¡Escóndanse! –exclamó el Uzumaki al ver la presencia de alguien cerca.

Todos inmediatamente subieron y se ocultaron entre las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-Alguien viene –respondió "Harry Potter" en voz del rubio.

-¿Y quién es? –preguntó Kiba al no reconocer el olor.

-Por cierto, Kiba-kun –habló la oji-perla cambiando el tema-. ¿Dónde está Akamaru?

-No pude traerlo –replicó el chico-. Mamá me dijo que no me dejaría llevarlo a "una tontería" como ésta.

-¿Le contaste a tu madre? –cuestionó la gran calabaza.

-Lo siento, pero no se preocupen, no dirá nada –contestó Wolverine.

-¡Oi! –dijo la Yamanaka alzando un poco la voz-. ¡Déjense de tonterías y vean quién viene!

-No puedo ver nada –aclaró el Hyuuga roncamente.

-Y menos con esa máscara –respondió Chouji.

-Yo tampoco alcanzo a ver nada –comentó la samurái.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la Hayashi desde otro árbol con los hermanos de Suna.

-Parece que Naruto vio a alguien –respondió el marionetista.

-¿Y eso debería importarnos? –Gatúbela realmente no le prestó atención.

-Claro que sí –corrigió el pelirrojo-. Si es alguno de los que forman parte de nuestro plan para asustar, todo estaría acabado.

-¡Ya sé quién es! –dijo Lee hablando lo suficientemente alto para que todos sus amigos pudieran escucharlo-. ¡Es Gai-sensei!

-¿Gai-sensei? –preguntó Naruto volviendo a ver la figura que se alejaba lentamente.

Algunos pudieron distinguirlo por debajo del traje que llevaba puesto.

-Genial –dijo el Nara con todo el sarcasmo del mundo-. Tenía que vestirse de Robin…¿por qué me decidí por el traje de Batman? –se quejaba.

Algunas burlas se oyeron quedamente.

-o-o-o-

-Aún faltan de llegar algunos, ¿o no? –inquiría la "mujer Shizune maravilla".

-¡La gran bestia verde de Konoha ha llegado! –gritó Gai entrando al recinto.

-No puede ser que no se haya quitado eso –murmuró Kakashi con una túnica y un tridente en manos-. Hasta disfrazado, tiene que utilizar su expándex.

-Por lo menos combina con el verdadero traje de Robin, Neptuno –habló Yamato con un atuendo de Pedro Picapiedra.

-¡Gai! –exclamó la Godaime con un vestido de la reina de Corazones-. ¡Qué bueno que llegas!

-No hay problema, ¡qué empiece la fiesta!

-o-o-o-

-Bien, hagámoslo –habló el clon del Uzumaki.

-¡No se olviden de nosotros! –gritó la peli-rosa entrando al lugar acompañada de los demás con sus respectivas vestiduras.

-Y los shinobis han llegado –dijo el Dios Neptuno.

-Kazekage-sama –Tsunade se acercó al pelirrojo-. Me sorprende que hayan podido llegar, puesto que no recibimos respuesta de su parte.

-_Mierda… -_decía el clon del marionetista entre pensamientos-. _Olvidamos mandar el verdadero mensaje a la Hokage._

_-_¿Realmente no recibió la respuesta? –cuestionó el pelirrojo lo más natural posible-. Algo debió ocurrirle al halcón mensajero.

-E-Es cierto –intervino Haruka-. Nosotros mandamos el mensaje hace dos días, aceptando que vendríamos.

-Creo que todo fue mi culpa –habló la rubia-. Mandé a un halcón que había tenido problemas por un golpe que recibió, supongo que aún estaba aturdido y no pudo llegar.

-Bueno, ahora eso no importa ya –aclaró la líder de la Hoja-. Disfruten de la fiesta y de su estadía en Konoha.

Los mayores se alejaron a la vez que los clones suspiraban de alivio.

-No podemos permitir que descubran a los demás –dijo Sai.

-No te preocupes, no lo harán –respondió Wolverine.

-¿A-A qué horas llegará la señora? –preguntó la Hyuuga.

-No se impacienten, lo hará pronto –respondió Shino.

-o-o-o-

-¡Mierda! –exclamó el verdadero Naruto sin más, arribando a la gran casa-. Este lugar en verdad que da miedo.

-Tsunade-sama y los demás no han de tardar en llegar –habló la policía peli-rosa-. Tenemos que tener todo listo.

-¡Me atoré! –gritó el Aburame en la puerta.

-¡Maldición Shino! –vociferó Kiba-. ¿Cómo pudiste traer una calabaza tan gorda?

-¡Deja de quejarte y empuja! –le respondió Ino.

Y una vez adentro…

-¡Bien! –decía el mediano de los Sabaku No-. Necesito que los demás lleven a cabo los efectos que acordamos-. Yo me encargaré de todo el movimiento con hilos de chakra. Gaara, con tu arena y algo de agua, crea un poco de lodo a la entrada de las habitaciones. Neji, necesito que hagas la voz del bastón de la sala y los demás, ¡a sus posiciones!

-Es inconcebible que el César esté recibiendo órdenes de ese barbero loco –murmuró el kage.

-Deja de engreírte tanto –le dijo su hermana-. ¡Sólo llevemos a cabo nuestra venganza!

-Además –habló también la árabe-. Todos aquí sabemos que eres el líder de Suna.

-¿Creen que sea buena idea ejecutar nuestro plan vestidos así? –inquirió el Nara.

-Es cierto –lo apoyó el pequeño diablo-. Debimos quitarnos esto antes de venir.

-Por una parte es mejor –respondió Neji-. Mi máscara hará que mi voz haga un papel interesante.

-Tal vez tú sí –respondió su compañera de equipo-. Pero si alguien ve su traje –dijo apuntando a la florecilla-. Todo estará acabado.

-¡Lee! –exclamó la Yamanaka-. ¡Será mejor que nadie te vea o el plan se irá a la basura!

-No se preocupen por mí. ¡La llama de la juventud hará que me camufle con este espeluznante entorno!

-Estamos perdidos –murmuró Sweeney Todd.

-o-o-o-

-¿Creen que el plan tenga éxito? –preguntaba el clon de Naruto comiendo en una mesa de botanas.

-Claro que sí –respondió la peli-rosa segura.

-Y hablando de eso… -Sai apuntó con un dedo hacia la puerta, la cual fue abierta bruscamente.

Una ráfaga de aire se coló al interior y la noche dejó ver a una mujer, sudando y respirando fuertemente mientras se sostenía por los marcos.

-Por fin ha empezado –indicó el Aburame-. Sólo observen.

-¿Señora Sasaki? –preguntó la Godaime confundida-. ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que pocas veces salía de su casa.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –exclamó la mujer lo más desesperada que pudo-. Necesito de su ayuda.

La anciana estaba con el pulso acelerado. Se veía realmente espantada.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –inquirió la reina de Corazones.

-Necesito…de su…ayuda… -contestó ella entrecortadamente y recuperando el aliento-. Algo raro está sucediendo en la mansión Mazami.

-¿La mansión Mazami? –se preguntaba Shizune-. Pero si fue abandonada hace un par de años.

-Escuché gritos horrorosos desde ayer en la noche y me temo que hayan sido de alguien de la aldea.

-Tranquilícese, señora Sasaki –trató de decirle el Hatake.

-Tal vez sólo fueron algunos chiquillos intentando hacer una broma –le comentó Yamato.

-Pero…por favor –les pidió una vez más-. Les imploro que vayan a investigar. Siempre que paso por esa calle, se escuchan unos alaridos espeluznantes, no pienso que sean unos simples niños. Se los ruego.

Muchos murmullos comenzaron alrededor del lugar, mientras que algunos de los clones sonreían por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo –contestó Robin-. Yo iré a ver.

-Supongo que todos te acompañaremos, Gai –señaló la Hokage.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-Volveremos pronto, disfruten de la fiesta, les aseguro que ésta es sólo otra jugarreta –dijo la Godaime en voz alta para que los presentes pudieran escucharla claramente.

Y se dirigieron a la mansión Mazami.

-o-o-o-

Todos estaban en sus posiciones, esperaban que las "víctimas" entraran pronto por la puerta de aquel gran lugar. Al rubio le temblaban las piernas por debajo de su disfraz.

-¿Estás asustado, Naruto? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Claro que no! –respondió firmemente y con la voz un poco más gruesa.

-Buu –Sai apareció a su lado.

-¡Ahh! –chilló el Uzumaki como si fuera una niña pequeña-. ¡Sai! ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Acaso quieres que me dé un infarto?

-¡Ya cállate! –le gritó Wolverine desde el otro extremo del lugar-. ¡Nosotros somos los que vamos a asustar y tú te estás muriendo del miedo!

-Es cierto, N-Naruto-kun –siguió la Hyuuga-. No hay nada de qué preocuparnos.

-¡Oi, tú, bote inorgánico! –exclamó Darth Vader dirigiéndose a la florecilla-. ¡Más vale que nadie te vea porque si no…!

-Tranquilo, Neji –contestó Lee-. La llama de la juventud no hará que la broma se arruine.

-Ahhm –la Sabaku No bostezaba.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –inquirió su hermano castaño.

-¡Lo siento! Es que casi nunca me mantengo muy despierta cuando oscurece.

-Es cierto –la apoyó la peli-violeta árabe-. Idear todo esto me dejó muy cansada.

-No es momento para quejarse –habló el César-. Manténganse alertas.

-¡Ya deja de darnos órdenes! –le reclamó TenTen.

-¿Tú no estás cansado, Shikamaru? –le preguntó el Akimichi.

-No –contestó-. Últimamente, como no he tenido mucho que hacer, he dormido de día. Hasta mi mamá me dice gárgola.

-Alguien se acerca –habló de repente la gran calabaza mirando desde las sombras por una ventana.

-¡Estén todos preparados! –exclamó Ino mientras los demás guardaban silencio.

La puerta se abrió en un leve rechinido mientras daba pazo a cinco figuras claramente disfrazadas. Algunos sonrieron de lado.

El marionetista empujó la puerta con sus hilos de chakra, haciendo que ésta se cerrara estrepitosamente.

-¡No se abre! –gritó Pedro Picapiedra jalando lo más que podía.

-Esto de seguro es una broma –decía de nuevo Tsunade-. ¡Quienquiera que esté ahí, muéstrese de inmediato!

Nadie contestó. Los shinobis se habían ocultado a la perfección e hicieron desaparecer sus presencias casi por completo.

-Tsunade-sama –habló la mujer maravilla-. ¿Está segura que esto realmente es una broma?

-Apoyo a Shizune –respondió el Dios Neptuno-. Por como se veía la señora Sasaki, no creo que se trate de una jugarreta. Tal vez algo realmente ha ocurrido aquí.

-Hokage-sama, he encontrado algo –dijo Yamato agachándose un poco.

-¿Qué es? –inquirió la rubia.

-Parece lodo…y hay algunas pisadas. Es reciente.

-¿Reciente, eh? Entonces debe haber alguien por aquí.

-¡La poderosa llama de la juventud de Halloween descubrirá este misterio! –gritó Gai y agregó una risa malvada-. ¡Muahahaha!

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué onda con su "muahahaha"? –murmuraba Naruto-. Parece risa de villano barato.

Algunos de los que habían oído ese último comentario lo chitaron con un "Shhh". Rápidamente, Tsunade lanzó un Kunai hacia donde se había oído el pequeño ruido. El Uzumaki se quedó helado al sentir el arma clavada en la pared a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-Parece que sólo fue el viento –dijo Kakashi.

-Algo me huele mal –indicó la reina de Corazones-. Esta casa ha estado abandonada por mucho tiempo, no puedo creer que de la nada digan que hay fantasmas o algo así.

-Tal vez nadie lo sabía porque no frecuentaban estos rumbos –trató de decir Pedro Picapiedra.

Prontamente, todos comenzaron a llevar a cabo el plan, algunos esperaban dentro de las habitaciones y otros provocaban ruidos bastante extraños. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Haruka creó una pequeña llamarada que hizo iluminar el techo de la casa como si se hubiera presenciado un relámpago. En el escaso lapso de visión, la Godaime y los demás, lograron divisar una cabeza colgada en el techo, la cual desapareció inmediatamente siendo atraída por Kankuro.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Shizune-. ¡¿Ustedes vieron eso?

-Tsunade-sama –habló Gai serio-. Respaldo a Kakashi cuando dijo que tal vez esto no sea ninguna broma.

Enseguida, varios huesos rodearon a los cinco shinobis e igualmente, desaparecieron en un instante. Nervios.

-¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo? –preguntó el Dios del Mar.

-A eso se le ha de llamar una "serie de eventos extraños" –respondió Yamato con una lámpara iluminando su rostro tétrico.

-No hagas eso, Yamato –le dijo la mujer maravilla cerrando los ojos.

Después de eso, unos juguetes macabros aparecieron caminando por un lado de sus pies.

-¡Ahhhh! –exclamó Gai aventando los objetos con un pie-. ¡Esto no es Toy Story!

Se deshicieron de ellos, destruyéndolos completamente.

-o-o-o-

-_Maldita sea… -_pensaba el castaño-. _Esas marionetas me costaron mucho trabajo de hacer…¡¿cómo pudieron destruirlas?_

-o-o-o-

-Tenemos que investigar qué es lo que sucede –habló seriamente la rubia-. Me huele a gato encerrado.

Comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la mansión, hasta que Pedro Picapiedra pisó un gran bastón que se hallaba en el suelo, haciendo que casi tropezara.

-¡Ahh! –gritó conservando el equilibrio-. ¡Palo de mierda!

-o-o-o-

-Oi, tú, el de los calzones largos –murmuró el pelirrojo hablándole a Lee-. Te toca.

-¡Claro! ¡La llama de la juventud no los decepcionará!

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué sucede, Yamato? –preguntó el Hatake.

-Nada, es que casi me caía con este palo de mierda –respondió tomando el pedazo de madera en manos.

En ese momento, el objeto se elevó en el cielo con ayuda de los hilos del mediano de los Sabaku No, librándose de los dedos que lo aprisionaban.

-¡¿A quién le dices palo de mierda? –gritó Lee a lo lejos con una voz más delgada y algo macabra.

A los demás se les heló la sangre.

-El palo de mierda… -repitió el Picapiedra-. ¡Está hablando! ¡Ahhh!

-¡Oh! Claro que estoy hablando, así que dime, ¡¿a quién rayos le dices palo de mierda?

-¡Chidori! –Kakashi atacó al objeto, haciéndolo añicos.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –preguntó Shizune totalmente pálida.

-o-o-o-

-Es el turno de Neji –le indicó Kankuro a su hermana mientras que sus dedos se movían ágilmente controlando otras marionetas.

Gatúbela le hizo una seña al Hyuuga, a lo cual él asintió al lado opuesto.

-o-o-o-

-Alguien ha perturbado mi morada… -habló la voz gruesa de Neji a través de un altavoz que hacía imposible localizarlo, pues el eco del lugar lo ayudaba mucho.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí? –gritó Yamato demandante.

-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí –habló nuevamente la voz.

-Sí, tienes razón, ya nos íbamos, gusto en saludarte –contestó Robin nervioso.

-Ahora nadie saldrá de aquí con vida –siguió el oji-perla a la vez que Kankuro cerraba todas las posibles salidas.

-¡No! ¡No es hora de que te descompongas! –vociferó Pedro Picapiedra golpeando su linterna.

-Eso pasa por usarla para mostrar tus espeluznantes caras –le contestó el Hatake.

-¡Yamato, imbécil! –le dijo Gai-. ¡Ahora cuándo más necesitábamos de la luz!

-¡Rápido! ¡Sepárense! –les indicó la rubia mientras los demás seguían sus órdenes.

Cada quien se fue por un rumbo. Pero los jóvenes lo tenían todo perfectamente planeado.

Había trampas colocadas por doquier, dificultaban la "huída" de aquellas personas. No podían separarse, volvieron a terminar donde mismo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntaba la mujer maravilla-. ¡Mi látigo es inútil!

-¡Cálmense todos! –gritó la Godaime-. Somos shinobis, no hay que tener miedo.

-¡Pero estamos disfrazados, eso técnicamente ni siquiera nos hace ninjas! –exclamó Gai.

-¡Sólo tomen posición de ataque y prepárense para cualquier cosa! –repitió la rubia.

Esqueletos controlados por el marionetista salieron de todos lados, lograron tomar a Shizune y la jalaron rápidamente.

-¡Shizune! –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

-¡Ayuda! –gritó ella mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

-¡No dejen que se acerquen! –Tsunade comenzó a destrozar a algunos.

Pero eran demasiados y más aún, con Gai incapaz de atacar, muriéndose de miedo.

-¡Soy muy joven para morir! –y se lo llevaron también.

-¡Sharin…! –pero antes de que el Hatake activara su técnica ocular, otro esqueleto logró arrastrarlo a él junto con Yamato.

Ahora sólo quedaba la reina de Corazones. Otro de ellos se acercó a ella.

-Si intentas algo, mataré a tus amigos –habló Kiba en voz del esqueleto con ronquedad-. ¿Acaso no tienes miedo? ¡Admítelo!

La rubia estaba totalmente pálida.

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo miedo! –exclamó mientras trataba de deshacerse de los "montones de huesos" restantes.

-Eso no será suficiente –volvió a hablar la voz de Neji a través de la máscara-. Nunca volverás a ver la luz del día –expresó mientras una guadaña se levantaba sobre su cabeza

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! –se oyó el alarido de la mujer a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se cubría el rostro con los brazos.

Inmediatamente se oyeron carcajadas alrededor de toda la casa. Tsunade abrió los ojos al instante.

-¿Qué rayos…? –se preguntaba realmente confundida.

-¡Debió ver su cara, vieja Tsunade! ¡Pensó que mi guadaña de plástico realmente la iba a matar! –decía una voz familiar.

-¡Me muero de risa! –gritó la peli-rosa-. ¡Debí haber traído una cámara conmigo!

-¡Y eso que no viste la cara de Kakashi y Yamato! –exclamó Wolverine.

-¡Lo mejor fue Gai-sensei! –exclamó la ángel Ino burlándose-. ¡Me imploraba que no lo matara! ¡Que aún era muy bello para morir!

-¡Shizune casi se desmaya cuando la jalé! –vociferó el marionetista.

-¡Jajajajajaja! –la mayoría se mofaba de los ninjas adultos.

-¿Qué rayos…? –volvió a decir la Godaime con un severo tic en el ojo.

-Es lo mismo que yo dije –contestó la mujer maravilla apareciendo por un lado.

-¡Shizune!

-Vaya que esta vez caímos –los hombres también salieron.

-¡Gai! ¡Kakashi! ¡Yamato! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido? –cuestionó Tsunade.

Los shinobis jóvenes bajaron.

-¡Cayeron! –gritaron al unísono.

-Una broma… -murmuraba la rubia-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que todo era una broma!

-Y bien que tenía miedo –respondió Sai con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Querían matarnos del susto, acaso? –exclamó Robin.

-Claro que no –respondió Shikamaru-. Pero se lo tienen bien merecido por lo que nos hicieron el año pasado.

Poco después, aparecieron los de Suna.

-¿Ustedes también? –indagó Yamato con el rostro algo paralizado.

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sin Kankuro-san, no hubiéramos podido hacer nada –dijo la oji-perla.

-Pero…¿cómo? –inquirió Kakashi-. Los vimos en el salón de la fiesta, ¿cómo llegaron antes que nosotros?

-Fácil –comenzó a explicar TenTen-. Los que fueron a la fiesta no éramos nosotros, eran simples clones.

-Y por fin obtuvimos nuestra venganza –indicó el Akimichi.

-¡Se lo tienen bien merecido! –exclamó Lee mientras los adultos veían su "traje".

-Sé lo que están pensando –se lamentaba Shino-. Hemos perdido a Lee.

-¿Y qué hay de todos esos esqueletos y la voz? –indagó Shizune volviendo a retomar el tema principal.

-Kankuro controló todo con sus hilos de chakra –contestó la Hayashi.

-Y a mí me ayudó mucho mi traje de Darth Vader –siguió el Hyuuga con su voz ronca.

-Lamentamos los inconvenientes que hayamos causado –dijo Gaara lo más formal que pudo-. Pero teníamos planeado hacer esto desde hace tiempo.

-Buen trabajo –admitió sinceramente la Hokage-. Efectivamente caímos.

-Y todo se vio muy real –continuó Yamato-. Supongo que debieron trabajar mucho tiempo en eso.

-Sí –respondieron el marionetista y la peli-violeta.

-Por cierto…¡destruyeron casi todas mis marionetas! –exclamó el mediano de los Sabaku No.

-Eso no importa ya, Kankuro –le dijo su hermana-. Lo importante es que cumplimos nuestro cometido.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos –habló el Dios Neptuno-. Debemos regresar.

-Un momento –dijo Gai-. ¡¿Entonces la señora Sasaki fue cómplice de su maquiavélico plan?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Mierda… -dijo la rubia-. Si yo bien sabía que esto era gato encerrado…

-Por cierto –habló Yamato-. Buenos disfraces.

Algunos de los shinobis sonrieron.

-Bien, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Hay comida que me espera! –gritó el Uzumaki.

-De seguro tu clon ha de haber terminado con todo –respondió la policía.

-¿Saben algo? –indicó Robin-. La cabeza colgada se veía muy real, pero lo que más se veía verdadero, fue el cuerpo del decapitado.

-¿El cuerpo del decapitado? –inquirieron todos al unísono.

-Kankuro, ¿también trajiste un cuerpo? -le preguntó el Nara.

-Para nada –respondió el que venía vestido de Sweeney Todd.

-Entonces… -todos voltearon.

Un cuerpo sin cabeza levantó lentamente los brazos.

-¡Zombie! ¡Kankuro, Haruka! ¡Le robaron su cabeza y ahora la quiere de vuelta! –exclamó Lee corriendo por toda la calle.

-¡Nosotros no matamos a nadie para quitarle su cabeza! –reiteraron ambos a la vez.

-¡Imbéciles! –les gritó la Sabaku No-. ¡Sólo corran!

Una risa maléfica se oyó por toda la manzana haciendo que todos los shinobis salieran despavoridos en dirección al gran salón.

¿Fin?

_

* * *

Jaja, lo sé, otro final parecido al del año pasado, pero me gustan mucho que terminen así xD. Lamento de nuevo la tardanza, es que de verdad que estaba muy ocupada y agradezco a los que han leído el fic, y espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde como para que lo olvidaran. Gracias a los que comentaron:_

_**Lila-sama**_

_**Chiharu No Natsumi**_

_**¿?**_

_De verdad se los agradezco, y ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado n_n. Por cierto, los personajes citados para los disfraces de Robin, la mujer maravilla, el Dios Neptuno, la reina de Corazones y Pedro Picapiedra no me pertenecen, al igual que Toy Story, sólo los renté también otro ratito como en el capítulo pasado. Nos vemos en la próxima aventura. ¡Sayonara!_


End file.
